Song of the Savage
by Stargazer Corax
Summary: The ongoing saga of the corsair galley the Sayladar, and its strange captain, Morgan the mouse. A story of savagery versus civilization, among other issues. Enjoy! -Darkfire Stargazer
1. Introductions

Song of the Savage  
  
  
  
Chapter One; Introduction Gentle waves lapped at barnacles, who could do nothing in return to the playful seas. A dazzling golden-russet sun crept over a horizon who could do nothing to stop the day's decent. And the captain whose eyes gazed out over the waters could do nothing to stop it either. Heavy seaboots beat out a steady pacing rhythm; Morgan traced and re-traced his steps mindlessly. Large ears flattened to downy brown fur as the captain of the Sayladar sighed heavily into the cooling air. He stroked at his scruffy goatee with a weary paw, his other paw resting on the deck rail of his fine corsair galley. Finally he came to a halt, dark eyes watching the sun sink into its nightly bed. Soon there was the sound of pawsteps behind him; he didn't even have to turn his head. The heavy sound was familiar, Morgan smiled to himself.  
  
"Brutus.. what news do you bring me, if any, old friend?" Brutus was a pudgy, yet strong black searat, clad in tattered trousers cut short, and jangling with many large earrings and bracelets of many metals. Brutus rested on the thick spearhaft of his most trusted weapon, nodding politely to the turned back of his captain and friend.  
  
"Ca'pn sir, there's been talk o' trouble.. Mutiny they says! Must be Bluddgutt and his cronies. .you know.. Fishtooth and Krutaine.." Brutus trailed off and shook his large head. Morgan did likewise, still stroking his beard in thought. Morgan ran no ordinary ship, as Morgan was no ordinary corsair. He was strong, cunning, and determined as any ordinary sea vermin.. but he was no vermin at all. Morgan was a mouse. Slowly he scratched an ear and adjusted his black bandanna, fiddling with the buckles of the belts crossed over his chest. Finally he spoke, his wisdom and justice apparent in his deep, unafraid voice.  
  
"Always the same three.. Cut off the head and the body will surely die.. Mayhap I shall have to deal with Bluddgutt in a final manner." Brutus nodded solemnly. "Aye sir.. will ye be wantin' me to keep an eye on 'im, sir?"  
  
Morgan turned from the railing to face his friend and second in command, nodding in the affirmative. "But do not be obvious.. though that mud-brain would probably never notice if you hid in a barrel and followed him all day." They both restrained their chortles, snickering quietly to themselves for a moment. "Oh! Cap'n I also came to tell ye that supper's done. Can't keep vittles a'waiting!" With a faint smile Morgan nudged his friend playfully forward. "Especially not you, my pudgy friend." Brutus stifled his laughter and pushed the captain onward, both tromping off along the deck. 


	2. Candlelight Conspiracy

Chapter Two; Candlelight Conspiracy The Sayladar rocked softly upon the gently rolling seas, the lapping waves singing their soothing lullaby. Not all aboard the vessel were lulled to sleep, however. Weak candle light cast a sickly illumination over the solemn faces of the conspirators, gruff voices lowered to awkward whispers.  
  
Bluddgutt the searat sat before the candle, his two cronies huddled close. Bluddgutts tough face seemed menacing in the flickering light, rough features exaggerated by the wavering shadows, which concealed his pudgy stomach. His co-conspirators were equally hardened in appearance, but could not equal Bluddgutt's girth. One was a beady-eyed, sly-looking rat, while the other appeared more solemn, almost stern. The smaller, beady- eyed rat wriggled in his seat, as if eager to speak, while his solemn companion seemed taciturn. Bluddgutt, on the other hand, seemed greatly pleased to be in control of the meeting. His gruff voice seemed almost hoarse as he did his best to whisper, clearly unaccustomed to the act. Bluddgutt was much more used to bellowing and bullying, for he was the slavedriver of the galley. He greatly enjoyed his job, demanding tirelessly from the weary slave-beasts who worked the oars, who could give no more. Strangely though, Bluddgutt didn't mind that his demands were never met, as long as he could still make those demands.  
  
Glee filled his greedy eyes, knowing he had his cronies as a captive audience. "Listen up Mates, 'ere's the plan. Youse all know 'ow "noble" 'is 'ighness the cap'n thinks 'e is. So, we play 'is game, but by our rules, y'see? 'E always says that if anybeast thinks 'e can 'andle this 'ere vessel, 'e'll gladly face 'em in a duel. So we 'ave ter use that ter our advantage. I'll challenge 'im to 'is liddle duel, an' thats where youse two come in.." Bluddgutt reached a chubby paw down to his belt, retracting it a moment later, holding out a small dagger, sheathed carefully. His wicked, homely face lit up cruelly with a black-toothed smile, placing the dagger on the table. "Finest poison this side 'o the seas, mates. 'Un jab wit this beaut, an' say g'bye ter the mousie. Th' moment 'e gets the upper 'and, youse dive inter th' fray an' give 'im a good dose!" Bluddgutt began to cackle, though it emerged sounding strangled and choked with phlegm. Quickly, the beady-eyed rat elbowed him to shut him up. His voice was almost a snide hiss, kept to a cautious whisper. "Keep it down, d'yer wanna get us all killed? We get the idear, but why do yer wanna kill th' cap'n anyways? S'not like we don't get our share of tha plunder, y'know?" Bluddgutt immediately glared at his beady-eyed companion, drawing up his girth in defensive and haughty rage. "Listen pudden 'ead, d'yer really want ter be known as th' corsairs of a damned mouse? C'mon now Krutaine, are ye in this or not? An' you, Fishtooth!" Bluddgutt turned his temperamental glare upon the larger, taciturn rat sitting at his other side, who merely nodded in his consent. Krutaine glared a moment before muttering his agreement to the mutiny. Bluddgutt seemed smugly satisfied. "Right then, yer informed. Two nights from now 'twill be the temp'rary date, y'hear? Don't ferget, pudden 'eads!" With that, the conspirators rose from the table, Fishtooth snuffing the lone candle with a heavy paw.  
  
From the solitude of his bunk, the fox Lieutentant Scaplax did his best to stifle a snicker at the careless trio. Morgan would know of the details before dawn. (To be continued..) 


	3. Of Challenges and Treason

Chapter Three: Of Challenges and Treason  
  
Twice had the sun risen and fallen, and it arose the third day to greet the uneasy conspirators huddled around the foward deck rail. Bluddgutt appeared surlier than usual, Fishtooth taciturn to an extreme point, and Krutaine was clearly fidgeting more than he regularly did. The mutineers were stressed, and it was obvious from their behavior. In his bunk, Scaplax allowed himself a slow smile. He could simply picture the three scuttling about in their frantic way, planning to execute their futile takeover. The fox lieutenant mulled over the Captain's decision dealing with the traitors. Slowly he shook his head and rose from his bunk. Scaplax would have loved to skin that fat rat Bluddgutt alive.  
  
A short time later the crew of the Sayladar was up and about, going about their daily chores. All except, of course, the jittery three searats. Bluddgutt had conviniently chosen the day he was not overseeing the galley slaves, which was a rare occasion. The bullying rat usually hated to be away from the galley, harassing the exhausted vermin prisoners working the oars. Most Corsair captains used enslaved goodbeasts to power their ships, showing their hatred of the common Mossflower inhabitants. However, Morgan saw the clear advantage to fueling his craft with other corsairs, captured in combat; they were by far stronger, had more stamina, and could be easily recruited if they showed good behavior. The Sayladar could always use a few more willing paws on deck.  
  
Heavy seaboots tapped out a thoughtful rhythm on the planks of the aft deck, the wood worn smooth by the Captain's frequent wanderings upon it. Morgan's tail flicked apprehensively back and forth, his dark eyes half-closed in thought. One tough, brown paw rested upon the deckrail, the other placed carefully upon the hilt of his trusted saber. Soon he could hear three pairs of pawsteps behind him, he turned around slowly and calmly.  
  
The sight that greeted him was Bluddgutt and his cronies, as predicted, but out of breath and haggard looking. Bluddgutt had his slightly rusting cutlass drawn, his figure puffed up in a show of attempted bravado. His voice eminated as a bellow, clearly using a show of force and superficial bravery to cover for his inner anxiety.  
  
"Ahoy there! You allus said anybeast wantin' control of this 'ere ship could face ye in a duel! Well then I challenge yer for title o' Cap'n!"  
  
Morgan smiled calmly at Bluddgutt, who had great difficulty holding back his surprise at the captain's cool composure. The mouse corsair drew his saber, holding it out to his adversary and bowing slightly.  
  
"I accept your challenge, Bluddgutt. Have your companions stand back."  
  
Bluddgutt wasn't about to have Fishtooth or Krutaine move a whisker, all the more guarantee his plan would succeed. But Morgan had forseen this, and had come prepared: from behind the three conspirators strode Brutus and Lieutenant Scaplax, armed and looking stern. Bluddgutt took one glance at the sinewy fox and enormous black rat, and began to sweat. He waved Fishtooth and Krutaine back, ignoring their panicked expressions. The captain began to circle his opponent, signifying the beginning of the duel. The resounding clash of blade upon blade began to draw crewbeasts, curious to watch the fight.  
  
The observing crew began to form a tight circle around the combatants, Morgan smiling cooly at Bluddgutt, who was sweating outwardly and inwardly miserable. Thrice more the captain's saber and the mutineer's cutlass collided, each time sending the searat stumbling backwards a few paces. Then Bluddgutt lost his temper.  
  
"This is my ship now, Mouse!"  
  
With a roar he charged forward, and at the same time so did Krutaine and Fishtooth, taking their leader's frustrated cry for the signal they had been waiting for. Krutaine rushed in, poisoned knife drawn, with Fishtooth stumbling along behind him in panic. From the opposite direction came Bluddgutt, dashing with his cutlass drawn to swipe at Morgan. The Corsair Captain was caught in the middle, and quickly reacted. He ducked low and swung high with his saber, lashing out wide with the razor keen blade.  
  
It was over in an instant, the lives of all three conspirators snuffed out like the fragile flame of the candle whose light they plotted in. Krutaine was unable to stop his mad dash when he saw Morgan duck, and had collided with Bluddgutt, stabbing the pudgy bully in the throat with the poisoned dagger, while being skewered upon the rusted cutlass. Morgan's saber had dealt with Fishtooth, who had gotten in the way of it's sweep, and the rat had subsequently lost his head.  
  
Morgan paused a moment, then rose from his crouched position to shake his head as he looked over the three carcasses. Scaplax and Brutus rushed to his side, also glancing at the dead rats. The fox Lieutenant was the first to speak.  
  
"Shall I get some old sails and stones to bury them with, Captain?"  
  
Morgan shook his head.  
  
"A beast noble and brave enough to face me in combat for the title of Captain would deserve such a burial at sea. But conspiring cowards deserve only death and the cold seas. Throw them to the fishes as they are, Lieutenant. Thank you. Brutus, accompany me.."  
  
The corsair captain made his way through the crowd of seabeasts who had accumulated to watch the duel, and who were now murmuring in amazement at the sight they had seen. (To be Continued..) 


	4. Complacency is Instability?

Chapter Four: Complacency is Instability?  
  
Night had fallen upon the deck of the Sayladar, shrouding its contemplative captain in its darkened folds. Morgan stroked his rough goatee, deep brown eyes half closed as he watched the moon's reflection as it crept higher into the darkening sky. Tinges of crimson lingered upon the horizon, and the Corsair allowed himself a faint smile, muttering an old sailor's rhyme.  
  
"Red sky at night, Sailor's delight. Red sky at morn, Sailor be warned.. Seems we will have fine seas, though I know not where they will lead us.."  
  
A gruff voice eminated from behind him, causing the mouse to smile further.  
  
"Why, wherever th' winds take us, cap'n! Why worry? The crew's drinkin' their toasts in yer name, Morgan. I say enjoy y'self in yer vict'ry, the ship is all in workin' order, so why get yer whiskers in a tangle?"  
  
Morgan was silent for a moment before responding calmly.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, Brutus old friend. I will worry when a problem rears its ugly head, and not waste my time beforehand. Come, I'm sure I have some good damson wine left over."  
  
Brutus' ruddy features lit up at the mention of the fine drink and nodded enthusiastically, following eagerly in his friend's wake as they headed for the Captain's cabin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the belly of the Sayladar, the crewbeasts relaxed and enjoyed the bounties of their lifestyle. One of the larger portions of the ship's hold had been converted into a recreation deck, well lit by candle lamps and well furnished with tables. Groups of corsairs sat about playing dice and betting seashells, while others told stories over large tankards of seaweed ale and other stolen refreshments.  
  
Off to one side of the room was a door leading to the supplies hold, which was usually patrolled by a chosen crewbeast to make certain nobody took more than their share for the evening. On that particular night a tall, fairly tough-looking ferret named Ryler leaned against the doorframe, yawning faintly and picking at his claws. The job of 'Grub Sentry,' as it was dubbed, was often a dull one, as most of Morgan's crew had enough brains to realize that rationing was beneficial in the longrun. So the Grub Sentry's night was spent fighting off sleep instead of greedy vermin. Just as he found himself starting to doze off, Ryler was snapped back into wakefulness by a paw being waved in his face. Ryler blinked his dark eyes a moment before glowering at the intruder, rather playfully. Brilik the weasel had thrust his paw at his friend's snout to gain his attention, and poked the surly ferret in the shoulder once he had gained that attention.  
  
"Oy, no fallin' asleep on yer post there, mate. The dice gamers are actin' up for a drink, so I figured I'd ask ye if I could intrude your nap a moment ter get some water?"  
  
Brilik snickered slightly as Ryler shook himself fully awake. The ferret sentry gestured with a paw in the storage room, shrugging his shoulders at his shipmate with a mumbled "Help y'self." Brilik made a mock bow at his friend and had to nimbly sidestep a kick from Ryler. Still snickering, Brilik located the waterbarrels and a jug. However, once he had lifted the lids of several waterbarrels, he became perplexed.  
  
"Ryler, matey, there's 'ardly any water to be 'ad! Yew been drinkin like a fish in yer sleep or wot?"  
  
The Grub Sentry seemed equally astonished and inspected the barrels himself before shaking his head, puzzled.  
  
"I've seen everybeast thats gone past me t'night, and every night I'm on guard. I think its not a thief, but I think we're simply low on supplies. 'Tis been weeks since the last good rain, so we 'avent been able to collect any fresh water.. We'd best be tellin' Cap'n Morgan about this."  
  
Brilik nodded in agreement and exited, heading up to the captain's cabin to alert Morgan.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Corsair captain seemed very concerned indeed when Brilik passed on the news of the water shortage. A sinewy paw kneaded his goatee with faint aggravation, brow furrowed with thought. He offered a cup of damson wine to the messenger, before turning to Brutus to speak.  
  
"Now I really do wish I knew where we were going. If perhaps we can locate land nearby we can find a spring or river. Or even another ship.. Brilik, please go find our navigator, Thajus, and relate the situation to him. Find out if he can locate any sort of land. If he can, have him relate the direction to me. Make haste!"  
  
Brilik threw a quick salute and dashed out of the cabin, boots stomping quickly away, the sound gradually fading. Morgan breathed a heavy sigh, still pawing at his goatee. "So much for relaxing, Brutus.." (To be continued..) 


	5. Messenger's Errands

Chapter Five: Messenger's Errands  
  
Some time later, Morgan sat in his cabin, lost in ponderous thought. Soon, the pounding of pawsteps resounded over the deck. The trouble Corsair captain lifted his head as Brilik returned, half out of breath. The weasel nodded hastily to his commander, gasping out his words quickly.  
  
"I spoke wi' Thajus, sir, he says our best bet is ter sail towards th' setting sun, then there's a good chance we'll come across some islands. He sez that th' more islands we kin' find, the better chance there'll be fresh water on one or more of 'em. Thats all, sir."  
  
Morgan nodded appreciatively to Brilik, frowning a moment in deep thought. After a moment's silence, he addressed the weasel crewbeast.  
  
"Excellent work, Brilik my friend. I believe the vixen Sandstar is at the helm at this time, and she is the one to know the new course to sail. Relay Thajus' direction to her, towards the setting sun. West, of course. Also inform Talongaze, the lookout, to be on the alert for any signs of land. Thank you, Brilik, that will be all."  
  
With a salute, Brilik again exited the cabin, hurrying off. He moved with good speed, being a fairly lithe weasel. As he reached the forward deck, he skidded to a halt, catching sight of a tawny colored vixen near the helm.  
  
"Ahoy, Sandstar! I bring instructions from the Cap'n!"  
  
"Brilik, me old matey! Ah so ye only visit me on business now is it?"  
  
The sandy colored vixen laughed, her smile showing her joking nature. Brilik allowed himself a laugh as well, making his way to the giant wooden wheel that was the helm. He shook the vixen's light-colored paw with comradrey, gazing over the massive 'steering wheel' of the ship.  
  
"Good t' be out here in the air, eh Sandstar? Anyway, Thajus th' Navigator says ter head towards the setting sun if we wan' ter find land 'afore we all die o' thirst. That means west, right?"  
  
The vixen nodded before turning to face the helm, strong paws gripping the handles jutting out from the giant wheel. Slowly and firmly she turned the wheel, holding it steady once it had turned enough to satisfy Sandstar. She glanced at Brilik over her shoulder.  
  
"There ye are mate, we're 'eadin West. Best tell Talongaze to be on extra alert."  
  
Brilik nodded and turned towards the main mast, which was at Sandstar's back. He slowly let his eyes trail up the staggering height of the mast, squinting to see the black dot resting near its top. That was the crow's nest, where the keen-eyed searat Talongaze spent most of his time. Word around the ship was that he only came down to eat, and rarely to sleep. Clenching his teeth resolutely, Brilik began the ascent to the top of the mainmast. His paws determinedly gripped the swaying rope ladder that led up the length of the thick mast, the poor weasel not daring to look down. Soon he reached the crow's nest, and he was deeply grateful for this. Rubbing his shaking, half-numbed paws, he saluted the strange searat relaxed against the side of the lookout post. Talongaze was mottled white and black, blinking his strangely glittering eyes placidly. His voice was soft, as if rarely used.  
  
"Greetings, comrade. What brings thee to mine humble abode in the sky, hmm? I am sure thou art here on business, surely no beast wouldst make such a climb for his own pleasure."  
  
Brilik paused a moment, startled by the eloquence with which this strange creature spoke, as well as the unusual brightness of his eyes. Soon, however, the weasel caught his voice and recovered.  
  
"Cap'n Morgan asks that you keep on top alert for any sign 'o land, as we need to find some soon. We're about out 'o water, and if we don't find land soon, we'll all die 'o thirst..."  
  
The weasel trailed off, frozen by Talongaze's stare. The odd searat said nothing at first, but nodded his head slowly, never removing his gaze from Brilik. Gradually, he turned his back, folding his mottled paws over the railing of the crow's nest. Brilik inwardly breathed a sigh of relief to have lost the lookout's stare. Eventually Talongaze spoke again.  
  
"I am aware of this shortage, good sir, and I thank you for spending thine energy to make sure I am well informed. I shall respect thee for it. Tell the good Captain that Talongaze will always be on watch, but that all efforts are now being placed into fufilling his command. Thank you for thine company, comrade. Perhaps I shall see thee again."  
  
Brilik nodded hastily, speaking his goodbye as politely as he could before nervously scrabbling back down to the safety of the deck.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The sun was beginning to sink into its nightly bed below the horizon as Morgan made his way to the fore'ard deck. Silently the mouse Corsair gazed out over the shimmering surface of the sea, lit up with pink light, beautiful and inviting as sweet strawberry icing. Morgan sighed heavily, nodding solemnly to Sandstar as she glanced over at him with concern, still guiding the helm firmly. She understood, for she said nothing to the troubled Captain. As far as he could see, it was nothing but rosy-tinged water, sparkling with the fading light of the day. Soon the stars began to peek out of the growing darkness to watch the sun's exit. But soon the placid evening quiet was shattered by a strange, booming call.  
  
"LAND AHEAD! OFF THE BOW! TURN A DEGREE STARBOARD!"  
  
Both Sandstar and Morgan had jumped near out of their fur at the bellowing voice, but quickly they regained their senses. Sandstar's tawny face lit up with delight, turning the helm in the commanded direction. The stomping of boots soon followed, Brutus was quickly at his captain's side. The big rat squinted fiercely out over the water, a puzzled look quickly coming over his black-furred face.  
  
"But cap'n, I can't see a thing! Only water!"  
  
Morgan chuckled, patting his companion on the shoulder.  
  
"Of course not, Brutus. None of us can see anything, only Talongaze. Thats why he's called that. Nobeast has sharper eyesight than he, and that is why he always remains in the Crow's Nest. He's afraid we'd miss something if were not for him. We'll strike land soon. Talongaze is never wrong..." (To be continued..) 


	6. Landing at Sunrise

Chapter Six: Landing at Sunrise  
  
All through the night, the Sayladar's captain stood by the bow rail, searching in the pale moonlight for blessed land. The stars all winked at him, telling him not to give up his desperate hopes. Soon, a tiny promising speck crept out of the inky darkness beyond the horizon, and Morgan's heart was lighter. His tired paws clutched the deckrail tighter, choking the salt from the aged wood. Gradually the speck grew, the shortening distance fueling its expansion. After many tedious hours, the weary captain could make out distant trees by the faint rosy light of the oncoming dawn. Brutus and Lieutenant Scaplax had risen from the comforting arms of sleep by this time, and the pair were soon beside the mouse Corsair. Brutus' large face broke out into a grin.  
  
"Ahh, ne'er a more beautiful sight, eh Cap'n?"  
  
Morgan nodded, smiling as well. Scaplax merely folded his paws across the deckrail, a distant look in his eyes and a faint smile upon his lips. It was a few moments before he spoke.  
  
"I've always liked the sea more than the sand.. but for once I'm very glad to see shore.."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
By the time the sun spread its rosy rays over the shimmering seas, the Sayladar was resting in the shallows near the island. Morgan lifted his head to welcome the sun's warmth, sniffing luxuriously at the early morning breeze. He turned to Brutus with a hint of a grin.  
  
"Smell that, mate? I'm sure you never thought land could smell so wonderful.."  
  
Brutus made no attempt to stifle his own grin, which lit up his dark face like a beacon. The mouse captain patted his friend on the shoulder and turned to Scaplax, who seemed to be ready to leap into the shallows and dash for land. Only just that morning had the water barrels been fully emptied, and the whole crew seemed tense for the promise the island brought. From the shallows, the sandy beach and what lay beyond did indeed seem promising. A good stretch of cool white sand gradually dissolved into a densely wooded area, thick with tall bamboo and ferns. Beyond the bamboo, it could be assumed some sort of water would be found.  
  
After some thought, Morgan roused the pine martin Sargeant Levair from his bunk. Levair blinked a moment, then snapped to attention upon realizing who awakened him. "Captain, sir?"  
  
"Good morning, Sargeant. I hope you're ready for a little trip, but I'm entrusting you to scout out the island this morning before we send the crew ashore. Take a pawful of your most trusted with you, scout the location of the nearest water source and report back. If you run into any trouble, get back here immediately."  
  
Levair nodded stoutly and hopped from his bunk, grabbing his longsword and spear from his footlocker. He followed Morgan out of the cabin, strapping on his sheathed sword. After gathering a stoat, two weasels and two rats, the gangplank was lowered. The scouts were sent off by an enthusiastic crew, optimistic and excited. The hope of not only water, but a relaxing break offshore on a tropical paradise. Everybeast aboard watched with heavy interest until the six scouts vanished into the thick forest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours passed, and most of the Sayladar's crew found themselves merely lounging about, squabbling over ale or playing dice. Only Morgan, Brutus and Lieutenant Scaplax remained with their gazes riveted upon the pawprints of the scouting party. Soon, however, they found their vigil rewarded. The sounds of hurried pawsteps caught their ears, mainly due to the heavy amount of brush snapping and rustling under those paws. They all glanced at eachother a moment, then apprehensively at the forest. Bursting forth from the heavy bamboo came a very bloody and haggard Levair. The Sargeant managed to choke out as loud as possible with a large amount of blood trickling from his mouth.  
  
"Ambush! C-Cap'n! AMB-"  
  
Levair suddenly went silent with a gasp, blood beginning to trickle down his throat. The pine martin fell forward into the sand without another sound, the tufts of a dart sticking up from the back of his neck. (To be Continued..) 


	7. Expedition into the Unknown

Chapter Seven: Expedition into the Unknown  
  
His eyes clouded by hot tears of anger and frustration, Morgan clenched his jaw. Sargeant Levair's blood flowed over the white sand, staining its purity with the treachery that lurked within the bamboo forest. The corsair captain's voice was gruff with his rage.  
  
"Brutus, prepare the crew for land travel. Scaplax, pick the strongest fighters you can find and keep them here. Make sure Talongaze stays on alert, both seaward and landward. I'm entrusting you with my ship.."  
  
Scaplax was silent a moment in surprise, then threw a salute and quickly went off to gather beasts to guard the ship. Brutus remained a moment longer, his slightly pudgy face contorted with apparent confusion.  
  
"Cap'n, we're goin' in there? You saw what 'appened to Levair.. 'Ave ye gone mad?"  
  
Morgan's eyes remained upon the carcass of the pine martin Sargeant, stiff with his seething anger.  
  
"Brutus, we'll die if we don't get water. I'd rather face this enemy we have a chance of beating than run away and die from the enemy we cannot fight. Either we face these guerillas, or we face thirst. Dart shooting jungle beasts can be killed, dehydration cannot unless we get water, and this may be our only chance to get any!"  
  
With a sigh, Brutus complied and went off to make the announcement to the crews. Just after his departure, Scaplax returned, expression solemn.  
  
"I have gathered enough guardians as the ship's supplies can support, Captain. Ah, sir, I have an idea as well.. If you plan to face the dangers within that jungle, perhaps the galley slaves can be of use. Keep them in front and on the outsides of the force, and if there is an attack, you will not lose valuable crewbeasts initially. Surely even the most crazed villan amongst those galley slaves would not be insane enough to lash out at his captors in such a situation."  
  
By this time, Morgan had calmed a little and managed to pry his eyes from Levair's corpse, which was beginning to grow bloated in the sun. He looked his Lieutenant over a moment without a word, then nodded as if impressed.  
  
"A wise suggestion, Scaplax. I will see to it that the oar pulling wavescum are set out front. You should have enough ale to keep your group strong for a good few days, but with the season's luck you won't need that much. One other thing, Lieutenant.. Take good care of the Sayladar. She's my life, and she's the lives of every crewbeast."  
  
The fox smiled slightly, throwing another sincere salute.  
  
"You can count on me, Captain!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Some time later, Morgan stood at the center of his amassed crew upon the beach. The mouse corsair gazed out over the rather large group, then drew his saber without a word. Morgan dipped the tip of the blade into a sticky pool of Sargeant Levair's blood, watching the thick fluid run down the length of his steel. Shaking his head, Morgan pointed with the bloody blade first to Levair, then to the jungle. In complete silence, the troupe of well armed corsairs begain their exodus from the beach into the thick and foreboding jungle ahead.  
  
From the deckrail of the Sayladar, Lieutenant Scaplax shook his head with a sigh. He turned his head to glance at Sandstar the vixen, who stood just behind him.  
  
"I pray we see them again soon.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The corsair group had been trudging along for a brief time, long enough to get the mass of beasts into the thick of the jungle. Visibility was limited, the bamboo was so tall and dense that it let in hardly any sunlight. The mutual feeling was that of tense anxiety, the whole mass of creatures seemed to whirl about on their heels at every rustle or sound.  
  
As they tread deeper into the strange jungle, the frontline suddenly seemed to freeze in their tracks, soon all were motionless, most confused as to why. The gathering of creatures at the head of the group were almost all galley slaves, captured enemy corsairs enslaved to power the ship. Their dull, flat eyes were wide with fear, gazing ahead at group of large ferns, which were rustling unusually. From the darkness beyond, a set of eerily glowing lights shone. It soon became apparent that the lights were really eyes, shining with terrifying brightness. A gruff, snarling voice emanated from the ferns.  
  
"Go.. This land OURS!"  
  
As the rough words were spoken, the foliage all around began to shake and rustle.. (To be continued..) 


	8. Battle of the Lighteyes

Chapter Eight: Battle of the Lighteyes  
  
Like terrifying searchlights, luminous pairs of eyes began to appear all around the trapped expedition group. It was clear that they were surrounded, but the stubborn corsairs began to draw their weapons, preparing for combat. Slowly, the attackers materialized from the shadowy bamboo forest. They were all ferrets, fairly tall, all with black paws and a broad black stripe over their bright, shining eyes. None of their eyes shone quite as bright as those of the ferret who had spoken, who was now visible from his hiding place. All the ferrets wore similar garments; loincloths of rough material, assorted belts made of dried hides, jewelry fashioned from teeth and bones. Most had bamboo blowguns thrust through their belts, but they were now ready for melee combat, not a stealth attack. All of the weapons they wielded were made of bone and bamboo. Most carried short bamboo spears with sharpened bone tips, some had long knives of tough bone. The ferret who had spoken, the beast with the brightest eyes, carried what seemed to be a short sword of bone, fashioned from a particularly long femur. It was a truly terrifying sight, as the islanders slowly encircled the corsair intruders.  
  
Without warning, the battle commenced. Around the outside of the tightly packed corsair group were the galley slaves, the slightly deranged corsair prisoners who were the rowing power of the Sayladar. All had been issued armaments before the group's departure, and at the opportunity of battle, many had snapped. They had a win-win situation; a chance for slaughter, or a chance to end their pathetic existence. With a bloody roar, the crazed slaves charged the encircling ferrets. Most were simply impaled upon their spears, though some managed to wound their opponents. At they watched all hell break loose, the rest of the crew sprang into action as well. Weapons drawn, the determined corsairs leapt into the fray.  
  
Morgan had placed himself near the center of the group, and for the moment the combat had not reached that far into the ranks. It seemed to him that the ferret islanders kept flowing steadily from the forest, it appeared that for every ferret that went down beneath a corsair blade, another had just emerged from the bamboo to take its place. He also realized, with alarm, that the corsair numbers were thinning out drastically, but the number of crewbeast corpses could not come even close to the loss that the mouse Captain could see. Something was very, very wrong here.  
  
Soon enough, he found out just why. His sabre drawn, he prepared himself to join the battle taking place all around him, but as he was about to leap into the fight, he stopped against his will. A thin noose of strong twine had been looped about his neck, and he was rapidly being pulled into the dense bamboo jungle. He struggled to no avail, unable to make a sound due to the garrote about his throat. Abruptly, stars burst into his vision, before it all went black.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Morgan awoke to a dull, firey pain in the back of his skull. Instinctively his paw went to touch the area of injury, but he discovered he had been bound. Clenching his teeth against the pain, he opened his eyes and gazed about, trying to make out his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that it was night. His paws were almost numb, tied behind his back, but he could feel sand beneath him. Gradually his blurred vision cleared, he could make out many other prone forms around him in the darkness. They appeared to be on a broad stretch of beach, certainly not the one they had landed on. As he attempted to sit up, Morgan discovered his bonds were attached to a large stake, driven very deep into the sand, so that he could not move very far at all. The moonlight glimmered off the calm, glassy surface of the ocean, lending enough light for the captive corsair to notice that the cliffs, on the opposite side of Morgan from the ocean, were dotted with cave openings. Faint, wavering light could be seen coming from within a few of these gaping mouths in the rock, indicating fire within.  
  
The mouse Captain was now a captive, and for what purpose, he knew not.  
  
(To be continued..) 


	9. Misguiding Light

Chapter Nine: Misguiding Light The moon rose upon the island, but Luna's light could not penetrate the miserable depths of the bamboo forest. Within, Seargeant Tygura the stoat was hopelessly lost. He and a small pawful of corsairs had gotten separated from the main group from the Sayladar during their trek. Where the Sayladar's crew had gone east across the island, Tygura had led his band, calling themselves the Tigerpaws, accidentally south. Seargeant Tygura was a strange stoat, covered from ears to tail in intricate tattoos, including tiger stripes upon his right paw. His favorite weapon was the bagh-nakh, or "Tiger-Claws," which was a strip of metal worn across the knuckles, with claw-like blades protruding. Seargeant Tygura had been the leader of the Tigerpaws gang, and the group still kept their name after joining Morgan's crew. Tygura and his Tigerpaws were fairly tough for a gang of petty Mossflower thugs.  
  
Now, however, the fierce reputation of the Tigerpaws meant nothing in the darkness of the unfamiliar forest. They had been moving in circles for at least a few hours, unaware that their comrades were no longer among the bamboo. Tygura was getting desperate, and was having trouble hiding this from his gang. With an inward growl, the stoat swung out his right paw with frustration. His bagh-nahk blades caught several thinner stalks of bamboo, with a leafy thud. Wiping sweat from his brow, Tygura started to move on, then took a step back towards the severed plants. His dark eyes lit up almost visibly in the heavy darkness, speaking as softly as his excitement would allow.  
  
"Hey.. You with the torch, Verimm, get that light o'er here.. There's a good beast. Now see here, my 'Paws.. We'll make an arrow showing which direction we've gone, that way if we end up going in a circle, we can see which direction not to take, hmm?"  
  
Smirking with newly regained confidence, Seargeant Tygura arranged the sliced bamboo shafts in the shape of an arrow upon the ground, indicating the direction in which they were headed. For some time they trekked through the exhaustingly dense foliage, until the unfortunate torchbearer, Verimm, stopped with a faint wail.  
  
"Boss, sir, I found th' arrer.."  
  
With a miserable look, the rat held his small torch close to the ground, illuminating the bamboo arrow. As he did so, however, another arrow came into view a short distance away from the first. Various gasps of panic arose from the assembled Tigerpaws. Not only were they horribly lost, but they were being tricked. After some thought, Tygura spoke up gruffly.  
  
"Listen.. somebody wants us going in one of these directions.. an' rather than take that fifty-fifty chance, I say we choose another direction, see?"  
  
There was a general murmur of agreement from the disheartened Tigerpaws, and they moved on in a new direction. Some time later, as the group was ready to collapse and give themselves up for dead, a cry rose up from a weary ferret.  
  
"Light ahead! Torches, an' lots of 'em!"  
  
Everybeast paused a moment, then broke into a headlong dash, crashing through the bamboo towards the lightsource. They shouted for their fellow crewbeasts, roaring with relief. However, the torches kept moving, as if not hearing the voices calling out to them. Perplexed but determined, the Tigerpaws ran after the moving torches, not even stopping to realize how astounding it was that so many torches could be lit without somehow catching on the dense bamboo around them. None of that mattered to the stranded gang, only the chance at again seeing the night sky from the safety of the Sayladar.  
  
As they kept running, Tygura took note that they were moving uphill gradually. After another few minutes, the stoat Seargeant noticed they were moving back downhill. However, the downhill trek was much steeper and longer than it had been upwards, so they were moving to much lower ground. The bamboo around them grew thinner, and as they moved further, the torchlight grew dimmer. Suddenly, as quickly as they had appeared, the distant torches vanished. Amongst the discouraged groans of the Tigerpaws, a loud shout cut the air.  
  
"Eeyagh!! Dusccin! 'E.. 'E was just 'ere and now 'e's not!"  
  
The rat Verimm was looking pale with shock in the weak light of his small torch, staring dead-eyed at the ground next to him, which was at the edge of a fairly large clearing. A thin shaft of moonlight fell upon the empty ground upon which Verimm's gaze was fixated. Ogrilkt, a sleepy- looking ferret, placed a paw upon the spot, only to leap back with a squeak as the earth attempted to suck him down into its depths as it had Dusccin.  
  
Tygura spoke grimly as he stared at the clearing, which he had just noticed extended almost fully around the group...  
  
"Marshland. Mates, we've been tricked right badly. Nobeast move unless you wish to visit our friend Dusccin.. We'll have to figure a way out of this place.."  
  
((To be continued...)) 


	10. Starlight Saviour

Chapter Ten: Starlight Savior Tygura's mind was churning at a fierce pace, the adrenaline of panic causing the rush of thought. They seemed trapped, but he knew there was a way out. The problem could be solved, however slowly. That is, until, the lights came into view.  
  
A hushed groan undulated from the Tigerpaws, imprisoned within this ring of undetectable marsh. They had seen the lights. The twin beacons began to alight from the surrounding vegetation. The lighteyes had returned.  
  
The corsairs knew they were trapped with their backs to the wall, a wall that would suck them down into nothingness should they be pushed against it. A grunt emanated from the forest surroundings, presumably a command for the islanders that had the 'Paws surrounded. One lighteyes stepped forward from the rest, the commander of the fairly large group of ferrets. He carried a short sword of bone, which he held at the ready. Tygura felt as if he were before a firing squad, helpless against the missiles that would soon deliver him to the Dark Forest's gates. If they charged the assailants, they would be engulfed in the mire. If they remained here, they would be turned quickly to pincushions before the lighteyes.  
  
Tygura swallowed hard, the thick jungle air stuck like a lump in his throat. A feeble plan was formulating in his mind, as he stared with hatred into the lamp-like eyes of the ferret commander. Suddenly, a soft sound pierced the tense night air like a knife through taut-stretched fabric. Bursting into rapid bloom, a crimson flower spread its petals open wide upon the face of the lighteyes, withering away in the same instant it had come to fruition. It took a moment for the sight to register with Tygura, and his thoughts were confirmed when the commander's luminous eyes went dull, the light dimming to red, then blackness. The commander had been shot betwixt the eyes with some sort of missile. The next moment was that of only confusion, chaos in its purest form.  
  
The first thing that struck Tygura was sound. Sound from all around. Murmurs of surprise came from both the islanders and intruders. More sound soon joined the sonic fray, a sound that halted all else. A piercing, fierce howl struck the night like a divine thunderbolt, followed by the sound of padded feet, running with swift expertise and care. Growls, then screams followed. More soft thuds were audible, to the Tigerpaws, the sound was that of both victory and added horror. Surely none of them had been struck yet, but all the comfort in that thought was drained by the added word 'yet.' As swiftly as the chaos had begun, it ended. Silence rang in the ears of the weary and trembling corsairs, it howled louder in their ears now than the ruckus had only moments before. The padding feet took up again, moving softly away. However, the sound of distinctly different footpaws followed, though they were just as calculated.  
  
Soft as the wind, a voice cooled the terrified corsairs, even in the thick, humid depths of the bamboo forest.  
  
"I bring you peace, seafarers. And I bring you a way out of this terrible place." (To be continued...) 


	11. Chief of the Savages

Chapter Eleven: Chief of the Savages  
  
Morgan stirred a second time. The ache in the base of his skull was still present, nagging him into wakefulness. He hadn't even realized he had drifted back to sleep after he had regained consciousness. As the corsair captain opened his eyes, however, he found that it was not the pain that had awoken him.  
  
The first sight that had greeted his eyes was a pair of footpaws directly before his face. Looking up, he viewed a burly-looking ferret warrior, leaning confidently upon Morgan's own sabre. The islander's luminous eyes were narrowed, a cocky smirk upon his black and tan face. Slowly, the ferret clucked his tongue and raised his paw. At this apparent command, several of his comrades came to attendance. All were wearing some piece of captured corsair apparel, draped in bandannas and jackets, brandishing cutlasses or spears. They resembled jaunty dibbuns playing dress-up. However, Morgan was in no condition to find the humor in this situation. The ferret bearing the captain's sabre spoke gruffly.  
  
"You to meet Chief, sea-comer."  
  
He unsheathed the glittering sabre, clumsily slicing the rope binding Morgan to the post thrust deep in the sand. As the ferret stood back, looking proud of himself, the others hurtled forward, hauling Morgan up roughly to his footpaws. He stumbled, but they shoved him until he began to walk.  
  
They crossed the beach in a short time, arriving at a great cliff- face near to the water. Morgan was shoved into a tall ladder, rising high up the cliff. Realizing that their prisoner could not ascend the ladder with his paws tied, one ferret began to haul him up by his shirt collar, another snapping at his heels as he struggled his way up. The mouse shut his eyes as they reached what felt like a staggering height, finally ending out upon a broad rock ledge. Two ferrets with large bone-tipped spears stood at the entrance to a very dark cave. Morgan had little time to ponder why the cave was not lit by torches, as the ferrets who had forced him up the ladder pressed him inside the cave opening. Upon entry, only the ferret bearing Morgan's sabre followed him within, prodding him with the sheathed weapon.  
  
The islander warrior knew his way within the dark chamber well, for his luminous eyes seemed to allow him vision in the pitch blackness. As they rounded a bend, Morgan was startled to see the glow of another pair of eyes. His guide shoved him down hard upon the rough stone floor, forcing him into a groveling position. His gruff voice was lowered, so as not to echo excessively.  
  
"O great Chief, I bring leader of sea-comer scum."  
  
The other creature in the chamber spoke softly as well, though its speech sounded far more educated.  
  
"You have done well, my lighteyes. I shall not take long with this intruder.. wait outside and I will send him out when I am done with him.."  
  
"Yes, Chief Mooneyes."  
  
Morgan heard the pawsteps of the ferret fade away, he noted the direction in which they went so that he might find his way out. Chief Mooneyes paused a moment, then spoke.  
  
"So, corsair.. For what reasons have you invaded my island..?" (To be continued..) 


	12. Sails in the Sunset

Chapter Twelve: Sails in the Sunset  
  
On the Sayladar, the day had passed with painful slowness. Now the sun had began to grow heavy in the sky, creeping towards its bed beyond the horizon. Blinking lazily, the fox Lieutenant Scaplax leaned upon the portside deck rail. His blank gaze was cast out over the waters, afire with the setting sun's fierce light. Only when he heard a set of particularly loud pawsteps behind him did he return to reality. Turning 'round to discover what could be stomping so loudly, he received a quick answer. Two ferrets, their strides in unison, approached. Their steps contained a gaily bounce, their cream-furred faces bearing cheeky grins. Scaplax could not help but chuckle inwardly at the pair, leaning back upon the deck rail as he spoke.  
  
"Kolya, Kuzma, don't they have decks for you to swab or some such around here? And wipe those grins off your smug mugs, I'll have no cheerfulness here whilst this is MY ship!"  
  
But Scaplax could not conceal his grin while he spoke, and the twins didn't help it any. Immediately they bore mock-serious expressions upon their visages, sniffing with a sort of noble disdain. The two cream-colored ferrets were exactly identical, and could only be identified by their dress. Each wore a blue bandanna upon his head, ears jutting out through holes. They carried each a fine rapier and a wooden buckler shield, with which they were wonderfully and deadly skillful. Each also wore a green scarf, and it was by this that they could be told apart, for Kolya wore his tied around his neck with its long ends trailing down his chest, while Kuzma wore his like a sash across one shoulder. Neither wore a tunic, only long trousers that nearly covered their heavy seaboots, held up by thick eelskin belts, which also held their rapiers and scabbards. Kolya spoke up first, though Kuzma was quick to interject.  
  
"Well then, o Captain, I suppose we shall have to go off to our quarters and have a good cry, since-"  
  
"-We can't be cheerful."  
  
The jolly and irrepressible twins had the habit of finishing each other's sentences frequently, and Scaplax was quite used to this. He was glad he had chosen the two as part of his guard crew, for they made it quite easy for him to take his mind off the anxiety of the situation. He had received neither sight nor sign of Morgan all day, for the mouse Captain had left at sunrise, and now 'twas sunset. His thoughts returned to his friend and leader, and he began to furrow his brow in worrisome concern. A dull look returned to his fine blue eyes, and he began to stroke his short red beard, a habit of his when thinking. Kolya and Kuzma genuinely frowned and glanced to each other when they saw the distant look of unease on their friend's face.  
  
"Oh c'mon now, dear sir, shouldn't the rule on your fine ship here be against turning into some sort of-  
  
"-Brainless worry-"  
  
But the twins were silenced quickly, a booming call sounded from the crows nest up upon the mainmast.  
  
"SAILS ON THE HORIZON! SEEMS TO BE HEADING THIS DIRECTION, SIR!"  
  
Mouths agape, Scaplax, Kolya, and Kuzma stared at each other, stunned. Finally Scaplax managed to get a few words out, with the help of the twins.  
  
"Did he-"  
  
"-Just say-"  
  
"-We're doomed?" (To be continued...) 


	13. A Shining Star

Chapter Thirteen: A Shining Star  
  
The weary and terrified Tigerpaws stood huddled together upon what little ground they knew to be solid. The voice that had called out to them bore a message of peace, but upon this isle of terror, nobeast could be sure. Tygura clenched his bagh-nakh, feeling how slick the metal grip was with his sweat. The group all seemed to be frantically searching for the source of their deliverance, the pale rat Verimm was squeaking softly with anxiety. Before any of the Tigerpaws could locate the speaker, she emerged, like a ghost, from the thick bamboo and ferns.  
  
Their savior was a vixen, tall, lithe, and calm. Her fur was dark and mottled, possibly dyed to enhance the effect, serving as flawless camouflage in the lightless forest. She wore a simple, if slightly tattered, tunic of dark cloth, reinforced with leather. A bow was draped over one shoulder, a quiver of arrows and a sword fixed on the belt at her waist. Hematite earring studs shone dully along the lengths of both her ears, sharp blue eyes fixed serenely upon the pitiful cluster of panicked corsairs before her. A slight smile passed over her lips, fading again as she spoke.  
  
"Fear not, I am a friend. However, I wonder how you could have been so foolish as to stumble this deep into this accursed dark forest?"  
  
The vixen seemed about to go on, then caught herself, smiling again politely.  
  
"Forgive me, I should introduce myself first... Siduri Star-of-Dusk, I am called. My companion here is Ashmoon."  
  
At the mention of a 'companion,' the corsairs again cast their gazes wildly about in search of the aforementioned creature. Even the usually heavy-lidded ferret Ogrilkt had his eyes wide open, peering about in the weak light. Siduri could not resist a chuckle, snapping her fingers softly. With that noise, another pair of eyes appeared, ones that threw the corsairs into pandemonium yet again. Ever-paranoid Verimm squealed aloud.  
  
"It's another one o' them light-eyed demons! Yaaagh!"  
  
Sure enough, a pair of luminescent eyes shone out of the shadows, though they seemed dimmer. Siduri laughed again, and a great black wolf formed out of the dark nothingness. He moved on all fours, unclothed and savage, his shaggy, thick fur was a glossy shade of night. The mighty beast licked a small amount of blood shining on his muzzle, casting his shining gaze upon the corsairs lazily.  
  
After a minute had passed, Tygura managed to patch together enough of his jostled wits to speak, stammering slightly.  
  
"W-we are the Tigerpaws, myself being Sergeant Tygura, of the fine galley, the S-Sayladar. We were separated from our f-fellow crewbeasts while out searching for water on th-this island, miss. We've about no water left on the ship, and we couldn't risk waiting for rain..."  
  
Siduri nodded in understanding, smiling slightly as she watched Ashmoon leap gracefully over a patch of dark ground, presumably marsh, to settle on his haunches beside her.  
  
"I have a good supply of water that I have taken from the sacred pool at the center of this island. It is not easy, nor exciting, dwelling here with the ferrets, with their haughty Chief Mooneyes... but Ashmoon and I manage. If you and your corsairs will take me with you from this isle, I will bring all my supplies to share with you all. Getting more water will be easy for Ash and I. We shall guide you back to your Sayladar..."  
  
Ashmoon the wolf grinned eagerly, getting up off his haunches and stretching out his front paws with another yawn. He trotted a few paces ahead, turning back to gaze at Siduri with anxiousness. Siduri Star-of- Dusk only smiled. 


	14. Nightfall and Nightmares

Chapter Fourteen: Nightfall and Nightmares  
  
The humid dark of the bamboo began to change slightly; the air temperature slowly crept downwards, mimicking the sun's descent beneath the horizon. The already dim light became eerie within the forest's depths, glimmers of unnatural red and green light dappled the dangerous marsh ground that the Tigerpaws stood upon. The peace and comfort that Siduri had brought the corsairs was waning as the environment shifted gradually.  
  
The camouflaged vixen half-closed her calm, blue eyes as she thought a moment, then quickly brought her gaze to Ashmoon. She made sure she had the wolf's attention before turning to the nervous-looking corsair gang before her. Siduri's tone was near urgent in seriousness, speaking clearly.  
  
"I advise you all not to move a mere hairs-breadth... The marsh is even more dangerous in the darkness. Ash and I shall return in but a moment, then we will depart for your ship. You are not as far as you think, we shall reach the shore before dark."  
  
With her final words, Siduri melted back into the jungle, her careful pawsteps fading away. Tygura seemed edgy, his claws clacking against his Bagh-Nakh betraying his nervousness. The breeze whispered unsettlingly through the bamboo stalks, making the fur on the backs of the Tigerpaw's necks stand on end. Every shift of a shadow or glimmer of light caused by the wind's manipulation of the trees fed the corsair's fears. A shaft of light through the trees led Tygura to believe the Lighteyes were watching them again, until it shifted with the breeze, revealing its benign nature. A soft wail escaped scrawny Verimm's throat, the pale rat was pointing ahead with a trembling paw.  
  
"Th-the ferrets're back! W-we're doomed!"  
  
A hulking, heavily tattooed weasel, by the name of Dylei, clapped her thick paw over Verimm's mouth, snarling unpleasantly.  
  
"Ah shaddup, afore I puts ye ahead of us as a steppin' stone in th' marsh!"  
  
Ogrilkt, the sleepy-gazed ferret, shook his head, keeping his voice down.  
  
"'E's right mates, them's a pair of eyes, glowin..."  
  
Ogrilkt swallowed hard and looked to his leader for guidance, while Dylei snuffed irritably and let go of Verimm, who gasped melodramatically for air. The corsairs were on the brink of panic, the eyes grew closer and brighter. Accompanied by a frantic squeak from Verimm, a puzzled-looking Ashmoon materialized from the bamboo jungle with thick round segments of bamboo strapped to his back. He stopped at the edge of the marsh clearing, on all fours as usual, blinking his luminescent eyes perpelexedly, the corsairs staring blankly in horror. A restrained giggle from Siduri broke the spell as she emerged into the clearing.  
  
The Tigerpaws blinked, then all grew very embarrassed. Dylei scuffed a footpaw, then yelped lightly as she felt the ground attempt to suck her paw into its earthy depths. She took a small step back, praising the Seasons she hadn't stepped down harder. Siduri had many thick, long segments of bamboo held over her shoulders by thick ropes, like Ashmoon's cargo, only larger. She held up one large tube, nearly half as tall as herself. It made a soft sloshing sound.  
  
"Water. Hollow bamboo is good for transport, if you know how to seal it. We shall take these to your ship, and at dawn Ash and I will depart to refill these containers, until you have all you need. You'll all want these also."  
  
She held up a large bundle of thin, tall bamboo shafts, like walking sticks. Shouldering these and her large water containers, she began to cautiously move between the Tigerpaws, handing them each a walking stick, and a water container to the nimbler-seeming ones. When all the sticks and water tubes had been distributed, she moved to the edge of the group, smirking.  
  
"Now follow me, single-file. Be cautious, for your lives depend on your care..." 


	15. Friends, Old and New

Chapter Fifteen: Friends, Old and New  
  
On board the Sayladar, none of the remaining crew could enjoy the beautiful and fiery sunset. The fox Lieutenant Scaplax gripped the wooden deck railing of the for-ard deck, peering out to the North. He squinted his dark eyes against the glare of the setting sun upon the calm waters. He could see no ship, but he trusted Talongaze's razor-keen sight... If the lookout said there was a ship on the horizon, there surely was one.  
  
It was this fact that stuck like a lump in Scaplax's throat. The red fox had been in charge of the ship for hardly a day, and trouble was arising. A ship. With the full force of Captain Morgan's corsairs, a ship would be a delightful chance for trade or plunder. However, with the bare skeleton crew, Scaplax feared the worst.  
  
The Lieutenant did not know how long he had been standing and watching, but it must've been a long while. His eyes and head ached, paws sore from gripping the deck rail with white-knuckled nervousness. Even the good-humored ferret twins, Kolya and Kuzma, could not ease their friend's anxiousness, as they were feeling the same themselves.  
  
Sandstar, the vixen navigator, and Brilik the weasel, sat rolling some bone dice, with looks of misery upon their faces. They were gambling for amounts of beautiful and bright-colored shells, with Sandstar having the most. As Brilik threw the dice, a small rock flew over the deckrail and collided with the dice as they were about to come to a rest. The dice rolled a little further away and stopped. Brilik cursed and turned on Sandstar, more than a little upset.  
  
"You cheater! You threw that! I was about to win!"  
  
The vixen blinked with surprise, then grew slightly angry.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort! You're just angry because you're not having any luck!"  
  
The two went on bickering, while Scaplax turned to look. Before he could step in to break up the argument, his eyes fell on the rock. Tilting his head to the side with curiosity, he moved over to it and picked it up, examining it. He glanced over his shoulder to Sandstar and Brilik, who were still debating animatedly, and Scaplax shrugged. The rock had a small scrap of parchment attached, tied with a thread, apparently from clothing. Unwrapping the parchment, he read the crude charcoal scrawl.  
  
"Starboard side. Look."  
  
Quizzically, Scaplax dashed to the starboard deck rail, looking out over the sandy shore. To his surprise, he saw Tygura, accompanied by his Tigerpaw gang and two strangers. Sergeant Tygura was waving, and the fox waved back. Wearily the group came trotting silently up to the ship. The broad gangplank was lowered, and they all piled back onboard their treasured ship, with Siduri and Ashmoon bringing up the rear. With hope in his heart, Lieutenant Scaplax greeted Tygura, praying for news of the Captain.  
  
The stoat Sergeant explained all that had happened, and Scaplax's heart sank quickly. When presented with the water, Scaplax was a little comforted, and also by the fact that his skeleton crew now had a bit more muscle. As Tygura and his Tigerpaws departed to their cabins for rest, others gave out rations of water. Scaplax had caught sight of Siduri and Ashmoon. The wolf he found puzzling, wondering why any creature would walk on all fours like this beast did. The vixen, he found even more intriguing. Attractive and unusual, Scaplax was caught in a spell for a moment, turning thoughts of the newcomer over in his mind, and Siduri caught him staring.  
  
The mystic vixen smiled slightly, moving over to the fox and shaking his paw. Scaplax seemed more than a little embarrassed.  
  
"Siduri Star-of-Dusk, I am called. I hear you are Lieutenant Scaplax? A Nightstorm, I see."  
  
She gestured to the unusual tattoo emblazoned in black upon the red fox's upper right arm. He blinked and nodded, puzzled.  
  
"Yes... Scaplax of the Nightstorm line... How did you know that?"  
  
The vixen smiled, the expression was like an enigma.  
  
"I can read the pictograph symbols...but this is not important right now. I can bring you more supplies later as well. However, what is more important is that I know who rules this isle, and I know the fate of your companions..." 


	16. In Somebeast Else's Shoes

Chapter Sixteen: In Somebeast Else's Shoes  
  
Captain Morgan felt dwarfed in the darkness, lost in a field of black with only a pair of luminous eyes before him. Kneeling upon the rough stone floor, his head was swimming.  
  
"What?"  
  
The ferret Chief's white eyes blinked slowly, as he quietly repeated his question.  
  
"Why have you, mouse, brought your wavescum to invade MY island?"  
  
Morgan was still perplexed, but now for a different reason. He rose to his footpaws cautiously, but was quickly stopped by the chief's quick command.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Morgan was simply testing the Chief's vision in the darkness... Apparently the luminous eyes were an adaptation to seeing in the darkness of the caves and the bamboo forest... The mouse corsair managed to organize his thoughts again and answer the Chief savage.  
  
"My crew and I had no intention of invading. We were out of water, and we came here hoping to replenish our supplies."  
  
Chief Mooneyes snorted audibly, and Morgan could nearly picture the ferret sneering in the pitch-blackness.  
  
"Wave-comer lies. Why did you send in warriors then? They saw some of my people and rushed to attack. They defended themselves, and let the leader go so that he could go warn whoever sent him. But did you heed that warning, sea-comer? NO! You brought more, more warriors to pillage and rape my island, to endanger my people! All wavescum are alike..."  
  
Morgan clenched his fists, tied behind his back, until he was sure his knuckles were white, his noble heart burned with indignant rage at the chief's accusation. He bit his lower lip to keep from shouting out in anger, keeping as calm as possible. He knew that this Chief Mooneyes would not spare any opportunity to have him and his entire crew wiped out as invaders. Morgan's life, and that of every corsair beneath him, depended on him containing his temper.  
  
"Chief Mooneyes... What you accuse us of is not true, and I swear this upon my honor. When any creature of my crew is killed, that dead beast has many brothers and sisters who will avenge him... We needed the water so desperately, and your warriors had killed my friends and companions. None of us thought that we would be endangering innocents, we... I only thought we would face murderers of our friends..."  
  
Morgan trailed off and there was a hint of emotion in his voice. Mooneyes remained silent for some time, wordlessly sizing up this mouse pirate before the great Chief's throne. After some time, the great ferret spoke.  
  
"You show some afterthought, sea-comer. However, some of my beasts lie dead because of you, and I cannot risk any further deaths upon your release. If I were to believe you and let you go free, I would not know if you would return again with three ships of your bloodthirsty warriors. Your men will be fed and treated as well as prisoners deserve, until I decide your fate. I am finished with you for now."  
  
Morgan opened his mouth to protest, but the ferret warrior that had brought Morgan in had returned, and hauled him to his feet again. The mouse Captain clamped his jaw shut again after some thought. What would he have done in the Chief's position? He could think of no plan that made more sense than Mooneyes... Resignedly and quietly, Morgan allowed himself to be escorted out of the Chief's cave and back onto the sand. 


	17. A Bloodless Duel

Chapter Seventeen: A Bloodless Duel  
  
Brutus had been awake for a short while, watching his bound crewbeasts lying, most of them unconscious, nearby. Small groups of ferrets stood around watching the corsair prisoners, chatting quietly and admiring their stolen apparel. The large black rat glanced out over the waters, then looked up to the moon. A silver lunar insignia emblazoned upon the banner of night, Brutus noticed that the crescent moon was low in the night sky, indicating it had not been dark for very long. He discerned that they had wandered and fought into the early afternoon, and had been efficiently knocked out throughout the evening.  
  
Turning his dark eyes to the land again, Brutus quietly observed the groups of ferret islanders guarding the 'intruders.' Each little group had a large bucket with a dipper, as well as a fair-sized woven basket, and the rat couldn't tell what was in each. Brutus also noticed that there were a fair amount of female ferrets amongst the groups, and each was dressed in a similar warrior-like fashion as the males.  
  
The twinkling lights from the caves dotting the cliffs above the beach drew Brutus' eye, and he sat upon the sand, contemplating the society they had stumbled upon. However, his quiet pondering was interrupted by a rowdy shout of a female ferret islander.  
  
"Yarr! You gots two 'dem sashes! I s'posed t' get one!"  
  
A male ferret, sporting two ridiculously clashing sashes, snorted and held up his large bone-tipped bamboo spear, and the female brandished her own. Another female shouted aloud, at which other ferrets began to assemble around the pair.  
  
"Challenge!"  
  
The gathered islanders spread out to give the challengers room, and the two young ferrets began to circle each other, spears held at the ready. The female lunged, pushing out with the tough bamboo haft of her spear, knocking her slightly unprepared opponent off balance. He stumbled back and barely missed the female's clumsy kick to his snout. Using the butt of his spear, the male launched himself forward again as he caught his balance, barreling into the female's stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her as she crashed to the sand, but skillfully rolled out of the way as he brought his spear point down to pin her. The other ferrets were egging them on.  
  
"Yarr! You show dat young 'ot 'ead, Blade-of-Sea!"  
  
"Show strength, Anger-Like-Wind!"  
  
Blade-of-Sea, the female, sprung up and booted Anger-Like-Wind hard in his rear as he lifted his spear again, sending him sprawling to land facedown. Roaring and spitting sand, Anger-Like-Wind pushed himself up off the ground, only to be booted once more. The ferrets crowded around were laughing and shouting, and Blade-of-Sea rolled Anger-Like-Wind onto his back using her footpaw, her spear-blade resting against the young male's throat. The islander crowd cheered and Blade-of-Sea let her opponent rise. They shook paws and Anger-Like-Wind untied one of his sashes, passing it respectfully to the victor.  
  
Brutus found it difficult not to cheer himself along with the ferrets. He was impressed with the civilized combat, which had not shed a single drop of blood. Also, the respect that the two young warriors gave each other after the duel was quite noble in Brutus' eyes. Perhaps these savages weren't quite as savage as they seemed? The pudgy black rat sat and continued to dwell upon his observations until he caught sight of Captain Morgan returning to the beach. 


	18. Plans and Anticipation

Chapter Eighteen: Plans and Anticipation  
  
There was a faint tremble in Lieutenant Scaplax's voice as he spoke quietly with Siduri Star-of-Dusk on board the Sayladar.  
  
"You know where Captain Morgan is? And the rest of them? P-please, tell me all you know!"  
  
Siduri nodded and quietly informed Scaplax of the island's ruler, Chief Mooneyes, and his odd ferret tribe. She explained Chief Mooneyes' deep-rooted paranoia of an invasion, and that his fear of his peaceful island being torn apart by conquerors is not entirely unfounded. The Sayladar's crew, according to the vixen, just happened to be unfortunate enough to raise Mooneyes' hackles by creeping around his kingdom like spies.  
  
Scaplax was nervous and edgy the entire time, and only until Siduri explained that Morgan and the rest of his crew were unharmed, being held captive on the beach by Mooneyes. Siduri knew that Mooneyes was paranoid but not bloodthirsty, and would not harm the prisoners without reason, and they all should still be safe. Sighing heavily, Scaplax spoke again.  
  
"It is a relief to hear they are all alive... Why hasn't Chief Mooneyes attacked our ship yet?"  
  
Siduri thought a moment, and shrugged.  
  
"He is aware of its presence, but somehow I think he may be afraid of your ship. The technology of conquerors is still a conqueror, and mayhap Mooneyes wants no part of it..."  
  
"Alright... then what can we do about Captain Morgan?"  
  
"The Chief and his tribe fear Ashmoon and I... We shall go to Mooneyes and request your friends back. If that fails, then we will have to come up with something more complex..."  
  
Scaplax nodded, thinking. He was doubtful that the great ferret Chief would simply let the corsair crew return to their ship on the vixen's request, but it was the only idea they had at the moment. It was worth a try. Siduri watched the fox Lieutenant carefully, her dark eyes glimmering with a flicker of sapphire flame. The thoughtful silence was quickly stomped out by the clunking of the twins' boots. Kolya and Kuzma looked very uneasy.  
  
"Errm, Lieutenant, sir, the ship..."  
  
"Has gotten much closer. It's clear they've seen us and..."  
  
"Are headed this way deliberately. They'll..."  
  
"Be here in less than an hour!"  
  
Scaplax swallowed hard, then nodded determinedly.  
  
"Then let's all be on deck to meet them..."  
  
The ferret twins threw hasty salutes, then scrambled off to drag everybeast up out of the hold and onto the deck. With that accomplished, perhaps the Sayladar could appear fully crewed, warding off any aggression from the incoming ship. Scaplax and Siduri moved to face seaward, leaning against the deck rail with anticipation. Brilik and Sandstar joined them, then a few more beasts, until the deck seemed to be substantially filled. The Lieutenant squinted slightly against the last fading lights of the daystar upon the calm ocean. Sure enough, the ghostly image of a ship hovered over the sunlit waters, moving surprisingly fast. Scaplax could discern it was a light, sleek ship, probably powered by both oars and sails.  
  
Kolya and Kuzma returned, taking their own places at the deck rail. Kuzma chewed nervously on a claw, while Kolya busied himself absentmindedly digging his claws into the railing. The deck of the Sayladar was oppressively silent, the cooling evening air felt choking and thick. There was nothing to do but wait. 


	19. White Sails, White Hares

Chapter Nineteen: White Sails, White Hares  
  
Temporary Captain Scaplax blinked sweat from his eyes as the approaching ship filled his gaze. It was a medium-sized vessel, surely not any warship, but yet nothing to be sneezed at. She was set at full sail, the white linen sails billowing outward in the brisk evening breeze. Her oars were stowed at the moment, the manner in which the long wooden paddles stuck out from the ship's sides made her look like some awkward, many- legged beetle, gliding spread-eagled over the calm seas.  
Scaplax strained his eyes, scanning the white sails for some sort of flag. Sure enough, he spotted a banner of color, standing proudly out against the white sails in the dim light. It was orange-yellow in color, and he could make out some sort of black markings upon the bright flag. As the ship drew ever nearer, Scaplax saw that the main marking upon the flag was that of a sickle, a common tool used in the farming of wheat and other grains. It was embellished with a small black dot on either side, and a feather lying horizontal beneath the sickle insignia. The feather was usually the heraldic symbol of learning, as far as Scaplax could remember. He attempted to recall what he knew of heraldic symbols, hoping to discern the approaching ship's purpose, thinking carefully to himself.  
"The sickle, symbol of agriculture, and the feather, symbol of learning... Scholar-farmers? Pah, that sounds ridiculous... but if that's true, then with some luck they may be peaceful folk..."  
Scaplax's thought was cut short by Talongaze. The fox Lieutenant nearly tripped over his tail when the peculiar rat appeared at his side, blinking his strange eyes slowly.  
  
Scaplax cleared his throat and attempted to regain as much dignity as possible, ignoring Talongaze's soft smile.  
"Ah..! Err, Talongaze, have you anything to report?"  
The mottled black and white rat nodded his head and spoke in his soft, careful manner.  
"Yes, Captain. The ship that doth approach seems to be crewed by beasts of a woodland sort, thou wilt shortly see mice, and a white-furred hare. No weapons have been drawn yet, my good Captain, perhaps thou canst speak with them peacefully."  
Scaplax visibly relaxed, but only by a fraction. He nodded his thanks to Talongaze, who vanished as quickly as he had appeared. The fox turned again to the rail, watching the ship eerily glide closer and closer. Siduri, who remained by his side, seemed to have her strange eyes fixated upon the ship, squinting occasionally at the bright orange-yellow flag.  
* * * * * * *  
A short time later, the ship had dropped anchor a frightfully short distance from the Sayladar. Each crew could easily see the faces and expressions of the other, and neither appeared too friendly. Scaplax stood at the head of his motley pirate crew, his narrow chest puffed out with forced confidence. A few moments later, the hare that Talongaze had mentioned appeared on deck. He wore a rather militaristic outfit, with a saber at his side. He held himself with a rather haughty-looking air, and seemed to glare down his nose at the unkempt Scaplax. His voice boomed over the darkened shore.  
"Name, rank, and business, vile villain!"  
Scaplax had to stop himself from scowling at the hare's arrogant demand.  
"Scaplax Nightstorm, Lieutenant of the Sayladar, and our business is our own. Yourself, rude hare?"  
"Solmiel Ptarmigan, Captain, first class, Order of the Shell. Our business is this island... Does it belong to you?"  
The Order of the Shell sounded strangely familiar to Scaplax, but the question regarding the island set off a small alarm. If this island was of interest to these beasts, Captain Morgan could be in trouble.  
"...Perhaps it does, Captain Ptarmigan. What is that worth to you..?"  
Ptarmigan turned his back upon Scaplax for a moment to confer with a rather large, dark-furred mouse who had been standing behind him. In that moment, Scaplax had the urge to hurl one of his hand-axes into the arrogant hare's back, but he resisted. Within a minute,  
  
Ptarmigan turned back to the Sayladar. There was ice in his gaze, and it made the fox's hackles rise.  
"It means, Lieutenant Scaplax, that you have two hours to get yourself and your crew as far away from our island as possible." 


End file.
